encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas
Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas (Encantadia: Love Until the End) is the third installment of the popular Encantadia franchise. It depicts the continuing story of the four royal Diwata sisters, Sang'gres Pirena, Amihan, Alena, and Danaya, along with King Ybrahim of Sapiro, in the enchanted world of Encantadia as they face the repercussions of their previous journey through Encantadia's history. The pilot episode aired on February 20, 2006 and the series ended on April 28, 2006. New characters *''Punjabwes'' - A renegade tribe found in a remote territory of Sapiro. They possess unique powers that make them a formidable enemy. A group of Punjabwes run the Bahaghari ("Rainbow"), an airship of travelling entertainers. **Azulan - The strong and handsome leader of the Bahaghari. Though he often makes light of even the most serious of situations, he also possesses somber moods that belie a secret that he keeps. He is revealed later on to be from the world of mortals in which Dilawan rescued him and brought him into Encantadia. When he goes back to his home world, his appearance suddenly changed into an old man and he vows never to go back to Encantadia afterwards. He fancies Sang'gre Amihan. (played by RnB Prince Jay-R) **Violeta and Luntian - Twin Punjabwes who are swift in combat. They are fierce warriors whose movements and speech provide an amusing display of double trouble. They are aiding Armea in the final war with the Hathors and Etherian undeads. In the finale, they become Queen Armea's damas. (portrayed by Kristine and Katrina Gonzales, known as JaBoom Twins) **Dilawan - An elderly Adamyan among the Punjabwes. Azulan turns to him for advice because of his wisdom and experience. It was revealed that Dilawan has another medallion of Asnamon to rescue Azulan in the human world. Dilawan was voiced over by Noel Urbano who also voices Imaw. **Rosas - A feisty fortune teller, who claims to be the last remaining member of the Yudo-o tribe. She foresees a terrible fate for King Ybrahim. **Kahel - A fearsome yet gentle giant who speaks gibberish understandable only to his fellow Bahaghari crewmates. * Armea - Sang'gre daughter of King Ybrahim and Queen Alena; heiress of Sapiro. (played by Jackie Rice) * Arman - Son of Ybrahim and Odessa; also a candidate an heir of the throne of Sapiro. (played by Marky Cielo) * Picarros - A reclusive group of dwarfs who were entrusted with the care of baby Armea by her abductors. * Galatea - Emre's chief aide in Devas. (portrayed by Cheska Iñigo) * Sari-a - The spirit-guide of the Gem of Earth. (portrayed by Geneva Cruz) Plot The plot had revolved around the Sapiro monarch family. From beginning to end it has always been about them and the plot about the Etherian's return was just secondary. It mainly revolved around the impending demise of Haring Ybrahim and about his children, Arman and Armea. The Return of Ynang Reyna The third book begins a year after the Sang'gres' return from their journey back in time to their world's past (which was chronicled in the second book: Etheria: Ang Ikalimang Kaharian ng Encantadia). The story opens with the celebration of Armea's birth, daughter of Ybrahim and Alena, the King and Queen of Sapiro and the Sapiryan heiress. Alena’s Sang’gre sisters, Pirena, Amihan, and Queen Danaya of Lireo, also graced the festivities. The Sang'gres are once again in possession of the gemstones that represent the four elements: Pirena keeps the Gemstone of Fire; Amihan, the Gemstone of Air; Alena, Water; and Danaya, Earth. Consequently, the Sang’gres use the powers conferred by the gems to preserve the peace and balance in Encantadia. Amidst the joy and revelry, Mine-a, the Sang'gres' beloved mother seemingly returns from Devas to warn her daughters of impending danger. After being greeted by her four daughters, Mine-a tells them that Encantadia needs them once more. Trouble is brewing. Mine-a produces four butterflies (they resemble the butterflies of Devas), each one assigned to take the Sang'gres to specific locations in all four corners of Encantadia. Revenge of the Herans It is revealed that Ether, goddess of fallen Etheria, disguised herself as Mine-a to fool the Sang'gres. Before leaving, she gives Cassandra a crystal ball that holds the souls of the four Herans (Queen Avria of Hera Andal, Andora of Hera Sensa, Juvila of Hera Volo, and Odessa of Hera Aega) that she saved after the fall of Etheria. Cassandra accidentally breaks the crystal ball, and through a drop of blood from her cut finger, she unknowingly revives the Herans. Ether bids them to exact vengeance on the Sang'gres for what they did to Etheria by destroying their kingdoms and seizing their gems. Through Ether's illusion magic, Avria soon infiltrates Lireo and eventually manages to replace Queen Danaya, after stealing her form and the Earth Gem. As Danaya, she manipulates the other Sang'gres, encouraging Pirena to rebuild Hathoria, while deceiving Alena and Amihan that Pirena has returned to her wicked ways. Andora also uses her mental powers to sow chaos, controlling Hathors and Pirena herself into attacking Amihan and Alena. Odessa, on the other hand, finds her way through Sapiro and befriends Cassandra. Through Cassandra, Odessa discovers that her infant son still lives, and takes every opportunity to visit him in the royal palace of Sapiro. Finale This third installment concluded the 2005 series. There had been many deaths of the many characters in this book. Not only the villains, but also some of the royalties died in here. Cassiopea died almost at the beginning of the series. She was killed by Arkrey (who was at that time a mysterious masked person). Ybrahim died in here while saving his heiress from the hands of Ether. Alena died in the hands of Hagorn to save Arman. She also lost her gemstone of water to Hagorn but was later taken by Pirena. All of the villains died in here including all the Herans and their goddess Ether. The final episode started at the last war in the world of encantados. Danaya, who was then Queen of Lireo, fought her own gabay-diwa (spirit guide) in the forest of her own kingdom. Amihan fought the goddess Ether at the bay of the Lake (or Sea or Ocean) of Adamya. Her father Raquim appeared for the moment to help her. Pirena fought her own father Hagorn at the forest of Sapiro. The army of Lireo and Sapiro joined forces to attack the realms of the Hathors and the undead Etherian soldiers. The Punjabwe twins (Violeta and Luntian) and Armea, donning her mother's armor, also helped. The forces of good prevailed. Amihan killed Ether freeing Sari-a from her command. Danaya and Sariya stopped fighting since the gemstone of earth was returned. Hagorn killed himself for he could not kill his own daughter. Pirena received the gemstone of water which she later gave to Armea. After the war, Armea was crowned as the queen of Sapiro and received her mother's gemstone of water. She was taught by her Ashti Pirena on how to become a good and effective leader, to be loved by all. Cassandra returned from the mortal world years later as a fully grown woman. She was crowned as the 11th Queen of Lireo afterwards. Pirena returned to Hathoria and destroyed it using her gemstone. The final scene was only storytelling about what happened afterwards. They (encantados) said that the four Sang'gres disappeared suddenly and nobody knew what happened to them. They later became myths in the land of Encantadia. An eyewitness proclaimed that he/she saw Danaya, no longer the matriarch of Lireo, in the forest with her child and her husband Aquil. The whole world of Encantadia was left at the custody of the succeeding generation: Cassandra (Queen of Lireo), Armea (Queen of Sapiro), and Arman who actually dotted the show. The last scene was with Arman who after becoming a gypsy was shown riding a dragon hovering over the pink skies of the mythical world. "Ito ang Encantadia. Isang maalamat at magandang mundo..." (This is Encantadia. A legendary and beautiful world...) Reception Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas did well in the ratings game. Its highest rating was its finale, 39.3% while the lowest was 25.6%. Its overall ratings was 32.5% Finale Special On April 23, 2006, a TV special entitled "Avisala Encantadia!" was aired. It was the first farewell special that GMA Network had created for a phenomenal TV Series. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Television series